


Coffee Talk

by coolbyrne



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzoli & Isles |, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura’s adventurous. The barista’s flattered. Jane’s not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Talk

TITLE: Coffee Talk

AUTHOR: coolbyrne

RATING: T (for language)

SUMMARY: Maura’s adventurous. The barista’s flattered. Jane’s not amused.

A/N: Taken from yet another tumblr prompt. That’s two in a row for me! I like Jealous Jane so long as she doesn’t become Teenage Stroppy Jane. I think I did fairly well avoiding the latter here. This blossomed after seeing a real sandwich board sign outside a coffee shop, posted on tumblr. What Jane reads out is exactly what the board said. Thanks to my beta reader, RomanMachine, who knows exactly how I take my coffee, if you know what I mean, and I think that you do.

…..

Jane read the board out loud.

_Today your barista is:_

_Hella fucking gay._

_Desperately single._

_For your drink today I recommend:_

_You give me your number._

“That’s one way to get a date,” she remarked while she held the door open for Maura. The doctor shrugged and gave a noncommittal hum.

Due to Maura’s fastidious punctuality, they always made it to the coffee shop just minutes before the morning rush arrived, and today was no exception. With only three customers ahead of them, it didn’t take long for their turn to come around. The barista presented their drinks.

“We’re in trouble if we ever want to order anything different,” Jane quipped.

The woman behind the counter smiled. “It’s been the same thing for three years. I hope it’s not because you’re too embarrassed to correct me!”

Jane shook her head and returned the smile. Handing over two bills, she gestured to the sign with a nod of her head. “How’s that working for you?”

The barista bowed her head and flashed a bashful grin. “My coworkers’ idea. But I’ve actually gotten three numbers this morning, so I expect to hear a lot of ‘I told you so’s’ all day.”

“Well, at risk of giving them further ammunition…” Maura smiled and handed the woman her card. “Karen, isn’t it?”

It was hard to tell who was more surprised – Jane or Karen, though she was the first one to find her voice.

“Wow. I mean, thank you, Dr. Isles.”

“Please, call me ‘Maura’.”

“Wow,” she said again. “Yeah. Okay. Maura.”

“Great!” The doctor gathered her drink and turned to Jane. “Shall we?”

…

The ride to the station was a quiet one, though anyone who knew Jane wouldn’t have found it unusual; she wasn’t a morning person, and she hadn’t had her first coffee. So they drove in silence, Maura oblivious to the quiet gloom that had descended. After the usual sign-in routine at the front desk, the two women made their way to the elevator. When Jane reached for the ‘up’ button, Maura turned in surprise.

“I thought you wanted to get the report on the Brighton case?”

Jane closed her eyes and nodded. “Right.”

The elevator arrived and a voice called out as they got on. “Hold that, please!”

Maura stuck out her hand. “Morning, Susie!”

“Good morning, Dr. Isles. Happy Friday, Detective Rizzoli.”

“Mmmmm,” was Jane’s only response.

“Any plans for the weekend?” Maura asked.

Susie beamed. “Oh, Alex and I are thinking of going to the nudist resort in Hancock.”

Jane snorted quietly. “Is that a pun?”

Frowning, Susie said, “Pardon?”

“That’s quite a trip,” Maura quickly interrupted.

“It’s supposed to be a lovely weekend. We’ll probably make stops along the way. How about you, Dr. Isles? Any plans?”

Maura shook her head. “Nothing yet, but you know, it’s still early. Things can change.”

Jane’s glower went unnoticed when the elevator stopped and the two colleagues got off. Turning, Maura frowned. “Jane?”

“Yeah. Right.” She followed Maura into the examiner’s office, feet dragging and shoulders slumped.

Maura reached for the file on her desk and handed it to Jane. “The toxicology report came back. Results showed he was clean when he died.”

She flipped open the folder, though her mind wasn’t processing the words. “Okay.”

“Cause of death was sudden cardiac arrest. Uncommon, but not entirely rare among male athletes. If the gym had a defibrillator, it might have saved his life.”

“That’s great,” Jane replied, eyes still cast downward.

“And after lunch, I’m going to get a Yankees tattoo across my booty.”

“Good thinking,” Jane said, before snapping her head up. “Wait. What?”

“You’re a million miles away,” Maura said. “Well, not literally, of course. You’d be in Berlin, if that were the case. After travelling around the world 40 times.” Her smile faded into an embarrassed chuckle.

“You gave your phone number to the girl at the coffee shop,” Jane blurted.

Maura blinked in surprise. “Yes. Is that what this is all about? I thought the sign was creative and wonderfully earnest. In fact, I might consider putting one out myself. What do you think of the hallway between the elevator and my office?”

“That’s not funny, Maura. Besides,” she scoffed, “like you need to put a sign out to attract anyone. Guys…or…or women would fall all over themselves to be with you.”

Maura tilted her head. “And yet, here I am.”

“What do you mean, ‘here I am’?”

She looked around and held out her hands. “I’m pushing 40. And single.”

Jane frowned. “You make that sound like it’s a bad thing.”

“No,” Maura shook her head, “not a bad thing. But it’s often a lonely one.”

The softness in her voice clenched Jane’s heart, but rather than dealing with the much deeper emotions it invoked, she chose something more obvious. “So you decide the best option is to give your number to a girl fresh out of university?”

Maura shook her head again, but this time it was with a measure of humour. “She’s 34, Jane. And she’s parlayed her business degree into co-owning the coffee shop.”

Jane pulled back. “Oh. I didn’t…how do you know that?”

Tentatively reaching forward, she touched her arm. “I know this will come as a shock, but there are times when I do things without you.”

“Ha, ha.”

“On the odd occasion I’ve picked up our coffee because you just would not get out of bed, I may have practiced my small talk with Karen. Or whomever else happened to be there.” Jane’s demeanour thawed ever-so-slightly. “Besides, she’s already had three numbers given to her, and chances are, she won’t even call me.”

Jane made a face and rolled her eyes. “Right. Look at you. You’re gorgeous. You’re…you’re more than gorgeous; you’re beautiful. You’re brainy, and goofy, and you smell great, and you’re the most caring person I know. And you’ve got a little money.” Jane raised an eyebrow and rubbed her fingers together. Maura laughed and the hold on Jane’s heart was replaced with a burst of warmth. Softly, she said, “Maura, she’d be an idiot not to call you.”

The air seemed to go out of the room as their eyes met. Slowly, the feeling that began in her heart started to spread throughout her body, and she wondered if Maura could hear the roar of blood as it rushed to her head. It was as if three years of quiet denial suddenly came pounding at her door, and everything she felt was mirrored in hazel eyes.

“Hold on a sec,” she said, reaching for her cell. Maura waited, puzzled but patient, watching as Jane tapped out some numbers and brought the phone to her ear.

Almost immediately, the landline on Maura’s desk began to ring, and she silently mouthed, “Sorry,” as she lifted the receiver. “Dr. Isles,” she said.

“I’m an idiot.”

Maura looked at the phone, then to Jane. Her mouth hung open slightly until her brain made the connection. She laughed and returned the receiver to its cradle.

“Not sure laughter was what I was going for there,” Jane commented drily, sliding her own phone back in its place.

“I’m not laughing at your confession,” Maura assured her with a smile. “Just at the way you chose to share it with me.”

Jane looked down at her boots before finding the courage to meet Maura’s gaze once more. “I think I have a lot to confess.”

The words were simple, but loaded with meaning.

“I’m not your priest, Jane.”

She laced her fingers with Maura’s. “No. But you’re some kind of…weird salvation.” She wrinkled her nose at her choice of words. “That sounded ridiculous.”

“No, that sounded…wonderful.”

“Wonderfully ridi-”

Maura pressed her finger against Jane’s lips. “I have 100 business cards left,” she warned. “Don’t make me-”

Now it was her turn to be cut off, but Jane stopped her not with a finger, but with her mouth.

The kiss was tentative, yet sure. New, yet remarkably familiar. It was their first kiss, though it felt like it was something they had done forever. Hands found places that seemed to have been made only for them. Soft curves filled angled voids, and a minute shift in hips allowed the final pieces to fit together. Maura hummed in contentment and Jane echoed her call.

The phone on Jane’s hip vibrated.

“No, no, no,” she protested between kisses. “I was just getting the hang of it.”

Maura softly chuckled. “You’d better see what it is.”

Groaning, Jane glared at her phone. “It’s Korsak. I told him I’d get the Brighton results.”

“Duty calls,” Maura said, though she had yet to step out of the half embrace.

Jane sighed dramatically. “Whyyy?”

Maura gently pushed her towards the door. “Go on. Today is paper work day, so whenever you’re free for lunch, call me.”

Jane smirked at the phrase, and as she stopped in the doorway to say goodbye, she was struck by Maura’s blinding smile and the morning’s turn of events. The trepidation of what could happen was swept away by the thrilling reality of what did. Like getting over the fear of jumping off a diving board, once she did it, she wanted to do it again. So she did.

“Oh!” Maura exclaimed in quiet delight when Jane’s mouth swept across hers.

“Maura,” she whispered against her lips.

“Jane?”

“Burn those business cards.”

Maura’s laughter filled the room

…..

She figured if Korsak waited this long, he could wait a few more minutes, so instead of going up to Homicide, she stopped on the main floor and slipped out of the station. Her car barely had time to get going before she pulled up in front of the familiar building. With most 9-5ers already at work, the traffic was sparse, both on the road and in the coffee shop. She made eye contact with the barista immediately.

In the four minutes it took her to get there, Jane had played out a few scenarios in her head, ranging from short and abrupt, to short and abrupt and a raging neanderthal. It wasn’t fair to Karen, she knew. She hadn’t solicited Maura’s number; in fact, the whole sign idea wasn’t even hers. Yet it took everything in Jane not to turn this into a pissing contest. Eyes narrowed, expression dark, she swaggered up to the counter…and stopped short when she saw the woman holding up what was clearly Maura’s business card.

Not having imagined this particular development, Jane tried to cover by examining the menu behind the counter, and Karen laughed. She waved the card towards Jane and waited until the detective took it before speaking. “Please tell Dr. Isles I’m flattered. I mean, wow, I’m unbelievably flattered. She’s gorgeous and sweet, and her legs are-” Jane coughed sharply. “Not mine to look at,” Karen smiled wistfully. “Tell her I’m not sure it’s worth spending the rest of my life looking over my shoulder for a smoldering brunette with a gun.”

The corner of Jane’s mouth twitched and she pocketed the card. “Thanks.”

“Now, are you here for another coffee, or did you just come to make me shit my pants?”

Shaking her head, Jane smiled. “Better give me two; I have a surly old partner who’s gonna chew my ass for being late.” She watched as the barista prepared the drinks, and tossed the change into the tip jar. Collecting the cups, she thanked her again and added, “For the record, she’s totally worth it.”

…..


End file.
